


Текила

by leoriel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Текила

Когда Теа была маленькой, Олли учил ее пить. То есть Олли пил, а Теа смотрела.  
«Главное знать свою меру! – говорил Олли и тут же хлебал прямо с горла. – И не мешать! Не мешай, слышишь, сестричка!» – и запивал отцовский джин отцовским же виски.  
Олли был ужасно смешной и сам много смеялся. Не так, как сейчас, а правда смеялся. Например, над тем, что у Теа на пижаме жирафы. И над лошадью – цок-цок-цок, Теа, я поймал тебе лошадь, лови, а то убежит.  
В свое первое похмельное утро она не поленилась выйти и обвинить Олли, что все он наврал – пить совсем не смешно. Вот ни капельки. От пульсирующей в висках головной боли перед глазами, переплетаясь шеями, танцевали жирафы, поэтому какое-то время Теа просидела, прижимаясь к прохладной гранитной плите.

– Где ты была? – строгим, как гранит, голосом спросил ее Олли. Мир вокруг плавно покачивался, Теа хотела наклониться, чтобы снять туфли, но правый борт дал крен и пришлось дать задний ход.  
– Где, – повторил Олли, словно не было никогда никаких лошадей, жирафов и отцовского бара, – ты была?  
– Текила! – сказала Теа и рассмеялась.  
Еще они играли в слова, Олли смешно запинался, когда пытался придумать что-нибудь длинное.  
– Теа, – покачал головой Оливер. Теа всегда звала его так, когда ей что-то не нравилась.  
– Неа, – было немного обидно, что братик не помнит. – Последний слог «ла». Лагуна, лабиринт, ла-ла-ла!  
Она пропела последнюю строчку на мотив популярного клубного шлягера. Вечеринка закончилась, только Теа все еще хотелось смеяться, пить, танцевать. Прямо тут в прихожей, потому что Олли теперь разлюбил вечеринки (да, он на них ходит, но только чтобы ей досадить, Олли-зануда, зачем притворяться, если тебе там больше не нравится, придумал тоже открывать ночной клуб, Теа он туда, конечно, не пустит).  
Дурацкая туфля никак не желала сниматься, но Теа знала, что нужно лишь поднажать, еще, еще, ну, чуть-чуть и... туфля слетела с ноги и ударилась в шкаф, но Теа отлетела тоже. В падении она собиралась схватиться рукой за косяк – или сразу за два, – только вот промахнулась.  
Олли поймал.  
Поймал и прижал ее к себе, как будто Теа все еще была маленькой.  
Без правой туфли одна нога была выше другой, Теа неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу.  
Олли наклонился – они оба наклонились, хватка у него такая крепкая стала, что и не вырвешься; Теа снова рассмеялась и откинула назад голову (Олли, помнишь, ты учил меня ходить на руках?) – и туфлю снял.  
Она с облегчением пошевелила большим пальцем и зачем-то наступила ему на ногу.  
Нужно было сделать какую-нибудь глупость, утереть ему нос.  
Теа потерлась носом о его подбородок, потому что так делали пингвины (или все-таки эскимосы?) и сложила руки в замок у него за спиной. Ну, и кто кого поймал, братик?  
Олли не засмеялся, но улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Ладно, твоя взяла.  
И Теа захотелось обхватить его руками за шею, ногами за бедра и повиснуть на нем, как маленькой обезьянке. Пока они поднимались по лестнице (медленно-медленно, потому что Теа вошла в роль, и Олли приходилось сражаться за каждый метр), ей это почти удалось.  
В конце концов крепость окончательно пала – Олли не выдержал и рассмеялся (хей, братик, разве снова смеяться не здорово?), закрепляя свою победу, Теа сделала подсечку и повалила его на кровать.  
– Теа, – строгим голосом сказал Оливер, Теа ненавидела, когда он появлялся; Олли она всегда была рада видеть, а его нет.  
– Тсс, – шикнула на него Теа и указала на дверь, – Робин Гуд останется и будет охранять меня от пиратов!  
Зеленая краска въелась брату в уголки глаз, Теа легко стерла ее послюнявленным пальцем; Олли странно на нее посмотрел, когда она засунула палец в рот.  
– Тогда закрой глаза, – она крепко зажмурилась, чужое дыхание обожгло щеку, – и спи. Спи хорошо.  
Утром Теа нашла под подушкой стрелу.


End file.
